kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Palace
Ocean Palace is an enjoyable and welcoming room with a variety of personalities. The room and the palace is owned by Dave666. This room accepts only shorthand or asterisk role playing. Trolling, cursing, spamming, flooding, trying to nuke or being a fake ninja is discouraged in the room. So love us or die. Update : 12/1/2012 - '''Added another section. Scroll down to see it. If you want to request that somebody be in it, PM uberpizza. '''Update : 11/23/2012 -? '''Dimwit943 has turned over the Wiki to uberpizza. (Don't worry, I won't ruin it.) (UTC)~ 5/24/2012 - User Dimwit943 has started a newsletter for the Chat room, News will be sent out every Monday at around Seven (7) PM Eastern Time. If you wish to sign up for a newsletter message him here? Dimwit943 __TOC__ Room owner Dave666: Can be fun but if you anger him he'll chop your head off and he won't regret it. Mods that help the room *lockmanRoom owner of Remnants of Disputed Galaxy. Quote:"Off with his head! oh, wait that's a different story... too late? sorry mate..." *Miko_ People say I am one lucky person. But I say I am just a fool. A fool for loving you. *deasta' - "I was here due to free food they were handing out." *'FrozenCereal' - "They served me well. :D"-hasn't been seen recently *'Lightsun' - "Eb dragged me here."-hasn't been seen recently *'Live2Die' - "PR2 is here!?!?!?!"-hasn't been seen recently *'Olimm' - "Eh."-hasn't been seen recently *'Plugin848y' - "Ants got loose, so I had to come."-hasn't been seen recently *'Sir_Fratley' - "Hi."-hasn't been seen recently *'Sukasai' - "Don't ask, don't tell."-hasn't been seen recently True Regulars A "True Regular" is a Regular that comes to Ocean Palace almost every day. These are high-prestieged Regulars, and participate in chat regularly. It's recommended to ask one of these people if you have a question about chat, like if you have a question about our traditions here at the wonderful place of Ocean Palace. This will be one of the lists that will get updated the most, B.T.W. *BehemothMKII - Awesome guy that goes by the name Chris and he's nice to EVERYONE unless done wrong by that person. *soulkid - O.O. Awesome.. 2- Awesome harder *OceanPalace uberpizza - (same people.) Whats up guys. OceanPalace is my representative account, incase you're wondering, so I'll be on that account often. Has been a Reg since Aug. 11, 2011. Owner of this wiki. *Subzero16 - Still don't care about my desc. :3 *WarLordWill - Is online almost every second of every day. I (uber) didn't know whether to add him or not, because he never chats for real, but I think he just leaves his computer on Kong. Really pisses me off. *hakurou15 - Yo. *saacool 3 year resident of OP. *Mikkeron - 24/7. How does that sleep pattern work? Oh.. It doesn't. Regulars '*please note, if you want to add a regular, pm uberpizza for permission*' *assassin25 Come get me ladies. I'm all up for a hug or two. ;)-hasn't been seen recently *bigt98 "Can be quiet and polite when I want to but I'm usually not" *Subzero16 Don't care about my desc. want to know me chat with me *saacool Welp, uber gave me permission to post on the wiki :D, so I'm 3year resident of OP, most of my old friends left, but I aspire to chat to the fullest. I'm bad at reading people doe. I like manga, anime, books, sports, and people. I love food, and I'm allergic to pain. Oh and whoever put my quote last time, I have no idea what so ever :/ *MidnightWerewolfI am all for fighting. Try and defeat me if you think you can.-hasn't been seen recently *BehemothMKII When life hands you a taco you just get up and throw it at the nearest person. *the1tlowson I may be new but I got devine powers to defeat you!-hasn't been seen recently *ThumpacusI'm a quiet bugger,more for gaming and pming. *WarLordWillI hate fluffy things. So if you decide to give me a pillow I'll just destroy it with my eyes. But seriously, I wouldn't kill you with my eyes. I would destroy you using the hundreds of haunted adapting 18-wheelers that had been trying to kill me for the past year, but have mysteriously become my friends. They seem very into chainsaws this season. *soulkidO.O. Awesome.. *Dimwit943 -The new wiki page owner, and Newsletter-runner, also, the dubbed Guard Troll of Ocean Palace "I tend to be giving advice, or trolling the trolls, I will avenge the hulk! *uberpizza - You know who I am... Why are you smiling. It's not funny. *a_pedestrian - A cat, who loves doing parkour in people's kitchens. And playing on Kongregate. And feeding trolls. =p *'Cutie21' - A Marchioness of Ocean Palace. "Order something?!? PLEASE ORDER! I NEED CASH!" No longer with us but gonna stay up here for certain reasons-hasn't been seen recently *'Dreadedkiller' - A Grand Duchess of Ocean Palace. The quiet little kitty of Ocean Palace. Enjoys cookies. She has a bad temper. It's easy to make her mad. She's in love with Kieran. Protected by Oicu81b4_me AKA Jeremy, and Kez09. Married to Kieran Weston Quote: "..." No longer with us but gonna stay up here for certain reasons-hasn't been seen recently *'eb395' - A Grand Duchess of Ocean Palace. Eb or Emily is probably our foremost regular, she can be a little insane at times but we love her. Quote: "Leave me alone! DX" *'flappyjerk' - An Ocean Palace regular and Duke. He comes and goes, and just like the wind, he will return but he will never stay for long, there is much to much else on his plate. Flappyjerk enjoys being part of the group, but at the same time, he never feels like he really is. He is doomed to forever be a likable alien, to be a loved part of a group that scares him, and to be a member in a society that makes him weep. If you ever do have the good fortune to meet him, please, feel free to strike up a conversation, but do not feel sad if he doesn't wish to talk. It just means that he is already talking to somebody else. Quote: "Ahh my children, i have returned, and i have brought good news. ^_^" *'girl1315' - She's single and adorable. She's free to any boy who damn well likes a hot chick, so go go go! No longer with us but gonna stay up here for certain reasons-hasn't been seen recently *'KGarner' - Nothing to say. *'sharkisman' - "Hi. I'm shark. I'm the K+ in OP. I got some clones! Muahahahahaha." No longer with us but gonna stay up here for certain reasons-hasn't been seen recently *'smacker33' - "Got a problem with me? Tell it to my boot. I RP sometimes, but I'm on xox most of the time."-hasn't been seen recently *'Snewrigard' - "SNEWRIGARD STARPANTS! Flash-game extraordinaire~ Brought up by wolves. :P" No longer with us but gonna stay up here for certain reasons-hasn't been seen recently *'starwolf559' - "Hi mommy!" eb395's other son No longer with us but gonna stay up here for certain reasons-hasn't been seen recently *'Superchill36In another room now so he is no longer an Ocean Palace person but we want him to remain part of us-hasn't been seen recently *Shiningdiamond'- The slightly overpowered roleplayer. Casually roleplays as Lucas, a ghost. Also has two other role play characters, Hunter and Zero. Often asking to role play. "Got any problem with me? Come closer so I can cut your mouth off."-hasn't been seen recently *'Mikkeron'- A horse-riding redneck Goth who lives on a mountain in Tennessee. *idlemaster wellp things can only get crazyer and weirder from her folks *hakurou15 - The ginger of OP. *thebigdaddy1 - Big Daddy. That's it. That's the whole description. *FaliusAren - Some random idiot who really dreamt of being on this list. Weird. Former Regulars But Not Forgotten. (Nevermind, they are most definitely forgotten...) *PanLikesPeaches I'm often cold and confused, come hug me? Mrow :3 (Left the chat as of dec 19) *'2ToxicCookies' - Loves music and hates trolls with a passion, family owned business since 1867. *'Captain_Locke' - "Arr, I be a pirate captain not known in these here waters... Yet" *'Emokidmewtwo4eva - DERP''' *'Fullmetalorange' - DERP *'Lordhodge '- DERP *'Marioluigi167 '- DERP *'Melissa300' - Fun little chicky with many fun ideas, and monkeys. Don't forget the monkeys. :3 Is on at times. Who edits this page anyway? *'Melissa_rawr' - "LEGOS!!! >:O" *'NahTano' - "Pokeeeeeeeeeeeee? _^_ I love Sloths. <3" Is on at times. *'Pikapikachu2000 ' *'Pinstripesraj' - "There's not much to say." *'Rabbit_Ears' - "The Bunnies are in and it's a tie to 3-5, Rabbers won. Also, I live in a Rabbit hole of course." Is on at times *'Rg78cheese '- DERP *'shady_koopa '''Left to another chat but not forgotten. *'ThePorject' - ThePorject is he who is he and who you are not. Flappyjerk's best friend. Trolls thumb|300px|right|NYAN KATTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'TheFallin' (Borm900) - "WAFFLES RULE! And I love Alex (girl1315) :) *Polpo1998- *SomeNuts *superfra *Bada(censored)fata(censored) "^awkward lame" *Bigtimesbrother:(I have 20 other alts) *bigtimessister: - *pole dances* *bigtimesgrandpa: - you and your new fangled "computers" *Bigtimesasian:こんにちは馬鹿 *bigtimescousin:IM BIGTIMES GAY COUSIN "Flirts" Please note when uberpizza originally made this section, she used a much worse 4 letter word starting with "S" and ending with "T". Dave told uberpizza to change it to "Flirts" because he wants to derp borm. :3 Also, I am too lazy to put the links in, so I'll just put these people's names here. you also need to be female for this list. *#3 flirt. '''590433 (zyonseawater)' - Flirts with everymale user, has a boyfriend. Sub, uber, Soul, Saa, Mikk, Pan, Dann witness (more are not willing to proclaim). *#1 flirt. sarahlupagus - Admitted to herself she was a "flirt". she also wants to touch everyone's face. update: likes to play strip blackjack with lizard ,thebigtime, soul and saa. IN OPEN CHAT. update again: 590 finally berat her for 1st place. #2 flirt. likeyouknow - Randomly came in the chatroom and kissed people. Witnesses : hakurou15, cubicon, uberpizza, note : whoever changed the damn wiki without permission if u do it again then i will take off the whole wiki *Congratulations to sarahlupagus, for taking 1st place back. *Congratulations to likeyouknow, for making the list. Kongregate Ocean Palace Chat thumb|right|300px|Made by Eb395 for the funners of Ocean, to show who we are and who runs it. :D:D:D Season one Episode 1:Pilot Just starting out when finding their true new life, eb395 and the gang head for a palace called Ocean Palace, only to find out it is run by trolls. Episode 2:Salsaberry numburgers: eb395 and xXDemonChickenXx were looking for a nice rug for the chat when suddenly.....A NINJA ROBOT APPEARS! With all it's might it attacks us, knocking us over, SummerSpringwolf comes out of nowhere an destroys it! With her salsaberry numburger powers she throws the berries into it's mouth an scrambles it brains with nummy burgers! Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes